Project Partners
by monchelefunlove
Summary: AU: Finn is a nice but not popular. He is focused on school and doesn't really have friends. The new school year has started and he gets to hear with who he has to do a project which they have to work on the whole year. But his partner isn't really the kind of person he wanted and expected. Finchel AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee nor the characters. **

**AU: Finn is a nice but not popular. He is focused on school and doesn't really have friends. The new school year has started and he gets to hear with who he has to do a project which they have to work on the whole year. But his partner isn't really the kind of person he wanted and expected.**

Finn sat on his chair nervously. Today was the day he would hear who his project partner would be. He knew his class was with an odd number, so he hoped he had to do it alone. He didn't have friends and he actually didn't really mind. School comes first and there was nothing with could distract him from that.

He lived with his mother Carol, his little sister Marley, her new husband Burt, and his son Kurt. Him and Kurt got along pretty well. Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine were actually his only friends.

''Finn, nice to see you again.'' Mr. Schuester said when he entered the classroom.

''Hi Mr. Shue.'' Finn greeted him excitedly. ''Do you know the partners for the project yet? I don't mind being alone, I actually rather do this on my own.''

''I don't think you will be alone this year, Finn. We have a new student from New York who will be your partner.''

Finn frowned. He had to be partners with some new guy from New York? It wasn't what he wanted. But, the guy didn't know him. He was new so he didn't know that Finn was one of the biggest losers of school. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad. Maybe he'll even become good friends.

''Alright. Where is he?'' Finn asked.

''He? No Finn. It's a girl..oh, there she is.'' Mr Schue said, pointing towards the door.

Finn looked around and saw a absolutely not tall girl entering the classroom. She had black hair and her eyes were dark but amazingly covered with make-up. She was wearing short black jeans, a black tight shirt and some high black heels. Everything was just very…black. Finn just stared at her with wide eyes. She was actually really hot but he already knew that she was way out of his league.

''Uh..hi I'm Finn Hudson.'' Finn said as he extended his hand to her.

''Hi, I'm Rachel.'' The girl said, totally ignoring his hand.

Finn took his hand back and cleared his throat. ''Well, nice to meet you Rachel.''

Rachel nodded uninterested and chewed on her gum. ''Yeah sure.''

''Finn, can you lead her around the school? Thank you.'' And with that, Mr. Schue was gone.

''What a shitty town is this.'' Rachel mumbled, now for the first time looking at Finn.

''Yeah, it's pretty small. Especially compared to New York.''

Rachel didn't pay attention anymore. She was looking up and down at him while she looked disgusted.

''What the hell are you wearing?'' She said.

Finn looked down to his clothes. He was wearing some sneakers, some jeans and a striped polo. ''Clothes.'' He said goofily.

''Yeah duhh!'' Rachel sighed. ''You should wear some _cool _clothes! You're pretty hot but those clothes.''

Hot? Did she just call him hot?

''Anyway, are you gonna give me a tour or something?''

Finn nodded. He didn't know how to act around her. He didn't know how to act around a girl at all actually.

He showed her the whole school. Rachel seemed to be kind of interested at some points. But she acted she didn't care. Unfortunately for him, some football players were standing at the end of the hallway where he and Rachel were walking.

''Uh, let's go that way.'' Finn said, trying to get away from there.

''Why?'' Rachel looked around. ''Oh I see. You're afraid of those guys there!'' She laughed loudly and the guys noticed them.

''You don't understand.'' Finn hissed.

''Hudson.'' Patrick, the quarterback, yelled. ''Why are you walking in our hallway? You know the rules.''

Finn nodded. ''I-I'm sorry. We'll go.'' He grabbed Rachel's wrist and wanted to pull her with him, but she didn't move a muscle.

''Your hallway?'' She laughed. ''That's ridiculous.''

''Yeah hot new girl.'' Patrick smirked. ''Our hallway. And, you better not hang out with that guy. He's a nerd.''

''Who cares.'' She said, to Finn's surprise. ''It isn't your hallway and we are walking here. If you like it or not.''

She gently pushed Patrick aside and grabbed Finn's hand. ''Come on Finny. Let's go.'' She said. She pulled him with her and when they were out of sight, they stopped.

''What the hell? Do you want to make my life miserable!?'' Finn said angrily.

''What life? Listening to what other people say? Hah, no way. That's not me.'' Rachel laughed. ''I gotta go to my class now. See you later, Finny.'' She waved and walked away. Leaving a absolutely stunned Finn behind.

Did she just call him Finny? He didn't know how this girl was or anything, but he actually kind of liked her.

''I'm home!'' Finn yelled as he entered the house.

''Hi honey! I just made some coffee. Do you want a cup?'' His mother, Carol, asked.

''Yeah sure.'' Finn took off his jacket and walked to the living room where everyone was already sitting on the couch. Finn himself sat down on the chair. ''Hi.'' He greeted the rest.

''Finny!'' His little sister from 4 years old, Marley, yelled. She threw herself in Finn's arms.

Finny? He thought of Rachel who called him that today. He still didn't understand.

''Hey Marley.'' He greeted his little sister, wrapping his arms around her.

''I missed you.'' She giggled.

''I missed you too, sweetie. But I have to go to school again.''

''Will you take me to the mall next week?''

''Of course.''

Marley hooted and went back to her Barbie house.

''Here you go.'' Carol said as she handed Finn a cup of coffee. ''How was your day? Who's your project partner?''

''Great. Her name is Rachel. She's from New York.'' Finn answered, sipping his coffee.

''Rachel?'' Kurt questioned. ''That new girl?''

''Yeah, indeed.''

Kurt frowned but didn't ask anything else. Finn knew he had seen Rachel. He must have. He also already knew what he thought about her. But he didn't care. He kind of liked Rachel and she wasn't that mean to him. Besides, he had to spend a lot of time with her this year and he was looking forwards to it.

**A/N: Just some idea what came into my mind. What did you think of it? Should I continue? Let me know if I should or not. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own glee nor the characters. This is just for fun.**

Finn was sitting on his bed playing a video game. His mom and Burt had asked more about Rachel. Trying to find out if he liked her. He had just shrugged and told them she wasn't his type. But who was his type? He had only ever dated two girls, Santana and Quinn. Well, Santana lasted for three hours. They just had sex and then they never hung out anymore. He knew that was the only thing she wanted, she had told him. He hated himself that he lost his virginity by her. And then there was Quinn. They had dated for four months. Finn was popular once. In the beginning of high school. But he wasn't himself. He found the real Finn later and his 'friends' didn't like him anymore after that. That was also the reason why Quinn broke up with him. She had just used him. She never loved him.

''Finn.'' Kurt questioned as he entered Finn's room.

Finn paused his game and looked up at his angry stepbrother.

''Rachel? Seriously? That is a bad girl, Finn. You can't hang out with her!'' Kurt hissed, sitting down next to Finn on the bed.

''I know she is this tough girl from New York. And that she isn't someone who I am suppose to hang out with…'' Finn told him angrily. ''But, I don't have another choice.''

''You always have a choice, Finn. You just want to be popular again. Well, guess what, you won't.'' Kurt stood up and left the room.

Finn sighed and continued his video game. Was Kurt right? Did he want to be popular again? No. He just wanted friends. He wanted to be a part of something.

''So, what do you think of Rachel?'' Mr. Schue asked him the next day on school.

''She's…ok.'' Finn shrugged. ''I don't know. She's just…different.''

''Yeah, she sure is.'' Mr. Schue said, grabbing some documents from his desk. ''She has been in a few cases in New York. She was arrested for stealing, breaking in houses and dealing drugs.''

''What?''

''That's why we set you two together as partners. She needs a person who can keep her away from that.''

''But, couldn't you use someone else? Someone who's…tougher? I can't keep her away from those things.'' Finn protested.

''Try. You're a big boy, and you can be strong. I trust you. Please, can you do this for us?''

''Fine.'' Finn sighed after a moment of silence. ''I'll try.''

''Great.'' Mr. Schue smiled happily. ''Take a look at her files.'' He handed him the documents and Finn opened it.

''Wow…she really has been in a lot of trouble.'' Finn mumbled as he read everything briefly. ''Wait…she's consigned to an institution here in Ohio?'' Finn glanced up at Mr. Schue who nodded.

''Yes. Her dads couldn't take it anymore, so they consigned here to an institution.''

''That's terrible. She must feel lonely.'' Finn suddenly felt bad for her. ''Did you say dads?'' Finn questioned, remembering Mr. Schue's words.

''Indeed. Rachel has two gay dads who still live in New York. They really love her. that's why they've done this.'' Mr. Schue explained. ''We don't know any more than this, I'm sorry.''

''Now I at least know what is going on with her.''

''Thank you once again, Finn. And good luck.'' Mr. Schue smiled as Finn stood up.

''Your welcome.'' Finn said before he left the room.

So Rachel was a problem kid? He didn't know how yet, but he was going to help her.

It was already 11 am and Rachel wasn't here. Finn was worried. He didn't know why, he barely knew her. But what if something happened to her? Or maybe she was lost? He couldn't concentrate anymore. He rose his hand.

''Yes, Mr. Hudson?'' Mrs. Montgomery questioned annoyed.

''Can I go to the restroom, please?''

Mrs. Montgomery nodded and continued her lesson.

Finn left the classroom and was now standing in the hallway. He looked around to see if he saw Rachel anywhere. Nope. Nothing. He went outside and walked around the school. But Rachel was nowhere to be found. He sighed frustrated.

''Tough day?''

Finn turned around and noticed Rachel making her way over to him, smoking.

''Rachel, where the hell have you been?''

''Not here.'' Rachel laughed, blowing some smoke in Finn's face. ''Why would you care?''

''You're supposed to be on school.''

''I am now, dude. Chill.'' Rachel sighed. ''You really are a nerd, aren't 'ya?''

Finn frowned. ''Who told you that?''

''The football players. You know, they are the real losers. Thinking they are cool.''

''You were with them?''

''None of your business, Finn.'' Rachel said, suddenly serious. ''You know nothing about me. So don't try to know.''

''I know.'' Finn said. ''I know, Rachel. About your dads, the institution. You don't have to be alone. I'm here for you.''

''Who the fuck told you?'' Rachel hissed angry.

''Doesn't matter. Rachel, you can tell me. Why are you like this?''

Rachel was afraid. He didn't know for what or who. But he saw fear in her eyes. ''Listen, Hudson. It isn't any of your business! It is nobody's business!'' Rachel yelled, tears in her eyes.

And then she ran away. As hard as she could.

''Rachel?!'' Finn tried to call her back. But she kept running.

What is wrong with her? He watched her run to a car. She opened it and drove away.

Finn sighed and went back to the classroom. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't if she didn't let him. There was one thing he knew, though. She wasn't the kind of person she wanted people to think she was. He convinced himself he would find out who she really is. Yeah, that was his plan.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, please!:) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own glee nor the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post again. Was a busy week on school again and my laptop crashed...I wrote this on my iPhone so maybe I've made a lot of mistakes, sorry for that.**

Finn was in the mall with Marley. She was happily running around and looking at the toys. Finn wasn't really there with his mind. Rachel had come to school later that day. He tried to talk to her and apologize but she totally ignored him. He noticed she had cried and was worried about her. He figured she must have been forced to go back to school.

"Finny!" Marley yelled, running towards him. "Finn..." She tugged his shirt to get his attention.

"Huh..w-what?" Finn mumbled, getting out off his thoughts.

"Can I have this doll, please?" Marley pleaded.

Finn rolled his eyes. "You have a doll."

"But she is broken..I need a new one!" Marley pouted.

Finn grabbed his wallet and checked the money inside. There were just three 5 dollar bills in there.

"How much does it cost?"

Marley shrugged. "Don't know.." She handed him the doll.

$8,50

Finn sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Marley yelled, throwing her arms in the air out of excitement.

Finn laughed, grabbing Marley's hand and taking her to the check-outs.

He paid for the doll and a book for his mother's birthday which was in one week.

"Finn."

Finn looked up and faced Rachel.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine. Rachel I..I'm really sorry about this morning."

"It's okay, Finn. You're just trying to help."

"Finny, who's that?" Marley asked.

"This is Rachel, a girl form school. Rachel, this is my little sister Marley."

"Hey Marley, it's very nice to meet you!" Rachel smiled, to Finn's surprise. "Did you get a new doll from Finn?"

Marley nodded her head.

"Marley, why don't you go play there." Finn said, pointing to the playground.

"Okay!" Marley said as she run away.

"She's cute." Rachel smiled.

"She is."

Rachel quickly shrugged like she didn't care. "Anyway, Mr. Schue said I need to be nice to you because we're spending the rest of the year together. I think he's right.."

Finn frowned. First he saw a very different Rachel. A Rachel who cared and is sweet. But now she quickly changed back to the 'normal' Rachel.

"Right. See you tomorrow, Finn." Rachel said, turning around and walking away.

Finn watched her walk to an elderly woman. The woman wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders but she shrugged it off. Who was that woman? Probably someone from the institution.

Finn made his way over to Marley. "Come on. Let's go."

"You mad?"

Finn shook his head. "Just a little confused."

They drove back home where the rest of the family was already sitting by the table, ready to eat.

"Mommy!" Marley yelled, sitting down on a chair. "Look what Finn got me!" She proudly showed her mom the doll.

"Really? What nice of Finn. Have you thanked him yet?" Carol smiled, looking at Finn.

Marley gave Finn a big kiss on his cheek. "Thank you!"

"That's sweet of you, Finn." Burt said.

"Oh!" Marley yelled, once again getting all the attention. "We saw Finn's girlfriend at the mall!"

"Girlfriend?" Carol frowned.

"Yeah! Rachel!" Marley explained.

"Marley, Rachel isn't my girlfriend." Finn laughed nervously.

Kurt frowned. "You talked to her at the mall?"

"Yes. Just a little small talk."

"Keep your eyes open. Especially on your money." Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Burt asked.

"Nothing." Finn mumbled.

"Rachel is a real bitch." Kurt said.

"Kurt." Carol warned, pointing at Marley.

"Bitch?" Marley questioned.

"No honey. That's a bad word." Burt explained.

"Finn. Where is Kurt talking about?" Carol questioned her son.

"Rachel have had some trouble back in New York and is just shy."

"Shy?" Kurt laughed sarcastically. "That girl is insane. She beat Patrick today!"

"What?" Finn frowned.

"She didn't tell you? Hah! Finn, wake up! She is crazy!"

"Kurt! Enough now!" Burt yelled, making both Kurt and Finn shut up. "Let Finn have his friends."

Finn immediately went to his room after dinner. He had shut the door and turned on his Playstation. Kurt didn't know her. Not that he did. But better than Kurt. He would ask her about beating Patrick tomorrow. He doubted if it was true. But why would Kurt lie about something like that?

**A/N: Wasn't that long, sorry. Thanks for reading! Please, review!3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Part 4 is here!**

Finn quickly got out off his car. He locked it and entered the school. He immediately noticed Rachel by her locker. He made his way over to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

''Finn?''

''What the hell?! Is it true?'' Finn questioned angrily.

''What is?'' Rachel asked innocently.

''You know what I mean. Have you beaten Patrick?'' Finn hissed, looking around to make sure nobody else was listening.

''It wasn't like that! Who told you?'' Rachel defended herself.

''Doesn't matter. What matters is that you beat someone, you can't just beat someone. Maybe you've learned to do that in New York, but we don't do that here.''

''So when somebody insults me, I just have to do nothing? Then I'll become one of those losers who don't do anything, like you!'' Rachel yelled, angrily pushing Finn aside and walking away.

Was she right? Was that the reason he was a loser? Because he didn't do anything? Finn didn't know. Classes started and Rachel was there, but she was ignoring him again.

''Rachel?'' Finn whispered, sitting down on the chair next to her. ''I'm sorry, okay. But you really can't beat anybody…''

Rachel didn't look at him. She nodded, though.

When the class was over and the bell rang, Mr. Schue came up to them. He smiled.

''Have you heard it, Finn? About the fight?''

Finn nodded his head. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was afraid to upset Rachel.

''And, Rachel has been 'adopted'. Kind of, she's in a family now who takes care of her. It's better than the institution, right Rachel?''

Rachel looked up at Mr. Schue. She had tears in her eyes. ''Better? My dads still hate me and that's why they sent me here!''

Rachel stood up and left the classroom. Finn stood up as well.

''Can I leave?'' He asked Mr. Schue, who nodded.

He left the room as well and tried to find Rachel. He saw her getting in a car. He quickly got in his own car and followed the car Rachel was in. After about 10 minutes they arrived by a house and pulled up on the driveway. Finn parked his car on the other side of the street and waited for them to get out off the car and inside the house.

Rachel was the first to exit the car, going straight inside of the house. Finn could see she was still angry.

''Rachel?'' A man around age 40 said firmly. He sighed and entered the house as well.

Finn waited a few more minutes before exiting the car. He crossed the street and walked up towards the front door. He pushed the doorbell and waited till the door swung open and a pretty big man was facing him.

''What do you want?'' He asked.

''Who's that?'' A woman's voice asked in the living room.

''I don't know. Some guy.'' The man yelled back. ''Who are you, boy?''

''Uhm..hi..I'm Finn Hudson. I'm here to see Rachel, is she here?'' Finn asked, pretending he didn't know is she was.

The man frowned at him but eventually smiled. ''Finn, nice to meet you. I'm Billy O'Connell.'' Billy shook Finn's hand. ''Come on in.'' He opened the door wider for Finn so he could come in.

''Thank you.'' Finn smiled.

A woman also around age 40 approached Billy. ''Who's that?''

''Hi, I'm Finn Hudson. I'm here to see Rachel.'' Finn introduced himself, shaking the woman's hand.

''A friend of Rachel? I didn't even know she had one!'' The woman squealed. ''I'm Emma, nice to meet you Finn. Do you want something to drink?''

''No, thank you. I'll just go and see Rachel.''

''Right. Rachel is in her room, I guess. That's upstairs the second door on your left.'' Billy smiled. ''You can go there and if you need anything, just call.''

''Alright. Thank you.'' Finn said before going upstairs.

The second door left. The door was closed and he could hear someone sobbing. He knocked softly but hearable on the door.

''Rachel?'' He questioned, slowly opening the door. ''Is everything ok?''

Rachel was laying with her head in her pillows. She looked up and Finn saw her ruined make-up all over her face.

''W-what are y-you doing h-here?'' She stumbled, trying to wipe the tears away.

Finn couldn't believe what he saw. He had never seen Rachel like this before. He thought she didn't even have this side. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

''Hey, don't cry.'' He whispered. He didn't know how to comfort a girl. ''What happened?''

''Billy…'' Rachel sobbed.

''What about him?''

''He's mad at me.''

''Rachel, you have to tell me more. I don't know a lot..''

Rachel hesitated for a second but eventually nodded her head. ''Alright, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't tell anybody else.''

''I promise.''

''Well, where should I start? I'll start with the reason why I'm here… You see, my dads sent me here because they hate me. I was uncontrollable.''

Finn knew that wasn't true, but he kept his mouth shut.

''I was in an institution for the summer, and was able to go to a family who would take care of me. Billy and Emma got the job. But it's way harder than they had expected, I know that. Billy just told me in the car that I was grounded. And the way he said it..'' Tears started rolling down her cheeks again. ''My dads used to do it that way…I just..I don't know it anymore..'' Rachel burst into tears. Like all her sorrows and everything were finally getting out.

Finn awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. ''Shh…it's okay.'' He whispered. ''I'm here. I'll help you and get you through this.'' Yeah…this school year was going to be a 'little' different from what he had expected.

**A/N: What did you think? Did it suck or not? Still continue?xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and liking this story! Here's part 5!:)**

''Finn.'' Emma asked as she entered Rachel's room. ''Would you like to stay for dinner?''

''Uhm..'' Finn said. ''No sorry…I've got to go somewhere..''

''Alright. Maybe some other time then.'' Emma said before she left the room again.

''If you want to you can stay..'' Rachel said shyly.

''I would love to but…I've to go somewhere. See you tomorrow on school.'' Finn said as he left the room as well.

Finn didn't need to go somewhere. He just didn't know how to act around a girl. Especially not a girl like Rachel.

He left the house and went straight to the pub. He really needed a drink.

''Finn.'' Ryan said as he saw Finn entering the pub.

Ryan was the bartender of the pub. He was always nice to Finn and sometimes offered him to help so Finn could earn some money. His mom and Burt didn't know he sometimes worked in a pub. They would never let him do that.

''A beer?'' Ryan asked as he saw Finn's tired face.

Finn nodded. ''Yes please. If you can..''

''You're only 18 so actually not old enough yet in the USA. But in some other country you are, so I'll just get you a beer.'' Ryan laughed, getting a glass and filling it.

''Thanks dude.'' Finn said as Ryan handed Finn the glass.

Ryan smiled and went away to get other people's drinks.

Someone immediately grabbed Finn by his arm and dragged him away from there. The person took Finn to the side-street next to the bar and stopped there.

Finn could see that it was a guy now. He had blond hair and had his hood up and he was wearing black clothes. He looked straight into Finn's eyes.

''I-I think you have the wrong guy..'' Finn stumbled. As far as he knew he wasn't in any kind of trouble. Especially not with this kind of people.

''I don't think so.'' The guy hissed. ''Where is she?''

''W-what? Who?''

''You know who I mean!''

''I-I don't.'' Finn stuttered. ''I really think you have the wrong guy..''

''Shut up! Where is Rachel?''

''Rachel?'' Finn questioned.

''Yes! You know her, right! We've seen you with her!''

''I don't know where she is.'' Finn lied. He didn't know what this guy wanted from her, but he wasn't going to betray her.

The guy took a step closer to Finn. ''Fine..'' He hissed. ''Then why don't you give me the money?''

Finn looked up and down at the guy. He wasn't tall. He was a few inches shorter than Finn. He probably was strong, but…Finn had to try.

He pushed the guy aside and ran away as hard as he could. He didn't go to his car because it'll probably not start fast enough. The guy was already running after him.

''Stop!'' The guy yelled, but Finn kept running. He had nothing to do with this.

Finn ran and ran but eventually stopped because there was nowhere to go anymore.

The guy laughed meanly as he stood behind Finn. ''Looks like you have nowhere to go now, eh.'' He said. He took a few steps and before Finn knew it, he was just an inch away from him. ''You or Rachel better give the money soon, or you both will be in trouble.'' He said before he beat Finn in his face.

Finn got home and went straight to his room. He jumped when he saw his face. It was full with blood and bruises. How was he going to explain this?

He didn't have much time to figure that out because his mom already called him from downstairs. ''Finn? Dinner is ready!''

Damn it!

Finn went downstairs and sat down at the table. He pretended like nothing was wrong but as soon as his mother saw his face she almost screamed.

''Oh my god! Finn, what happened to your face?'' She squealed.

''Nothing.'' Finn mumbled.

''That doesn't look like nothing.'' Burt frowned. ''Finn, what happened? It looks like you've been beaten?''

''Have you?'' Carole almost cried.

''No!'' Finn said. ''Of course not, I've just bumped my head against a pole.''

''Oh, thank god.'' Carole said, letting out a sigh of relief.

''That must have been pretty hard.'' Kurt perceived.

''Does it hurt, Finny?'' Marley asked with a sweet voice.

''Just a little. By the way, mom. Can I go somewhere tonight?''

Carole frowned. ''Sure. With a friend?''

''Uh..yeah.'' Finn nodded.

''Alright, just be sure to come home before 11.''

Rachel entered the pub and Finn waved so she noticed him. He had to talk to her. And he couldn't do it over the phone so he invited her over to the pub.

''Hey.'' Rachel smiled as she sat down on the chair. She looked better than she had earlier that day. ''What's so important?'' She then noticed his face. ''Oh my god! What happened?''

Finn sighed. He had to get to the point immediately. ''Are you in trouble?''

''W-what? No..''

''Rachel, who do you think did this?''

''Oh god..no…'' Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. ''This can't be happening..''

''Why? Rachel, talk to me. Now. You owe me.''

''I think I know who did this…they are guys from New York. I kind of stole something from them.''

Finn didn't expect her to be so honest right away. ''What did you steal?''

''Drugs..'' Rachel whispered.

''Y-you're on drugs?'' Finn said stunned.

''Yeah…what did you expect?'' Rachel hissed. ''I'm that kind of girl who does that! That you're just some proper guy who doesn't want to make his parents angry, not everyone wants that!''

''Like I want that!'' Finn hissed back. ''Ever since my father died I had to take care of my mom and my little sister! I couldn't really be a kid. I had to be a man and protect them. How do you think that makes me feel?''

Rachel raised her eyebrows. ''You wanna do something fun tonight?''

**A/N: Thanks for reading again! Did you like it? Review please!xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! Love it! Part 6 is here!**

''W-What?'' Finn stumbled. Where was she talking about? Was he thinking the same as her?

''No! Not that!'' Rachel laughed, slightly embarrassed. ''No, I know this house party near town. I wasn't planning on going, but we could go together?''

''Oh.'' Finn cleared his throat awkwardly. ''Well, I don't know…my mom, she..''

''Mommy, mommy, mommy. Who cares what she thinks! You're 18, Finn! Live your life!''

''Fine.'' Finn shrugged. ''She doesn't have to know..''

Finn and Rachel paid the bill and took Finn's car to go to the house party. Finn had never experienced something like this before. There were people everywhere. And music was playing very loud.

''You want something to drink?'' Rachel yelled, trying to be hearable.

Finn nodded.

''Alright, I'll get them you just wait here.''

Rachel disappeared in the crowd. Finn was standing awkwardly, watching other people dance. He couldn't dance. So why was he here? He tried to find Rachel at the bar but when he got there, she wasn't there anymore.

''Lost?''

Finn turned around and faced Quinn, his ex-girlfriend.

''You're not the type of guy to be here.'' She laughed. ''Your mom would never approve.''

Finn shrugged. ''Who says she has to know.''

Then he noticed Rachel making her way over to him again. She clearly had a drink already and was holding two glasses in her hands. One for him, he supposed.

''Finny!'' She giggled when she had reached him. ''Let's dance!''

''You go! I'll be there in a sec.'' Finn smiled.

''Okay!'' Rachel squealed, going to the dance floor.

''You're here with her?'' Quinn questioned, clearly surprised and maybe even jealous.

''Yeah.'' Finn said, feeling tough. ''Well, see you later, Quinn. I'm gonna go dance.'' He laughed when he noticed Rachel trying to get him over to her.

* * *

Finn never knew how much fun a party was. He hadn't been to many and the one's he had been to were all stupid and nothing happened there. Rachel was really drunk now and he himself couldn't really walk straight anymore, either.

He squeezed through the crowd with two drinks, one for Rachel and one for himself. He handed her the drink when he approached her.

''Thank you!'' She squealed, immediately taking a big gulp of it.

Finn himself just drank the whole glass straight away.

''You really are a party-animal!'' Rachel giggled, wrapping her arms around Finn's waist. ''Never thought that of you.''

''Many things you don't know about me. Although I have to admit, I didn't know this either.'' Finn laughed, wrapping his own arms around her as well.

He saw Quinn watching them from a distance. She was here with Puck, the guy he was once friends with. Quinn was jealous, Finn could see that. She saw her trying to get Puck's attention, but he was too busy with some other guys. Finn smirked to himself. She deserved this, after she had used him.

''Finn..'' Rachel whispered, getting on her toes so she could whisper in his ear. ''You're hot, you know that?''

''T-thanks..'' Finn blushed. Was she really saying that to him? Or did he have too much drinks?

Rachel got back on her feet again and let go off him. She suddenly didn't seem so drunk anymore. ''Let's go home now.'' She said. ''You're mom might be worried.''

Finn's eyes widened. Fuck. He had totally forgotten about his mom. She told him he had to be home by 11…Well, he was late now anyway. It wouldn't be that bad if he was a little later.

He brought Rachel home and even received a goodnight-kiss on his cheek from her. He was too drunk to realize that she actually did that. He drove home after that. The house was dark and it was clear that there wasn't anyone awake anymore. Finn was glad. Then his mom or anyone else wouldn't notice his late arrive home.

He opened the front door and entered the house. When he did, the lights went on and Burt and his mom were standing in front of him.

''Finn! Do you have any idea how late it is?'' Carole asked him angrily.

Finn shook his head. ''I don't know…around midnight maybe?''

''It's 4 am, Finn!'' Carole yelled.

''Oh..well sorry. Forgot the time.'' Finn shrugged, trying to pass along them.

''Where have you been that let you forget the time?'' Burt questioned, stopping him from going upstairs. ''I smell beer..are you drunk?''

''I was just out with a friend..'' Finn sighed, getting annoyed by the way they were treating him.

''That Rachel girl? Where Kurt was talking about? I don't think that she's someone you should hand out with…''

''Yes! I was with Rachel! And you know what! I had one of the most amazing nights I've ever had!'' Finn yelled angrily, passing along them and making his way to his room where he locked the door.

He didn't need them to take care of him. He wasn't a baby. He could take care of himself.

* * *

Finn woke up with a huge headache. He promptly regretted the amounts of beer he had drunk the other night. He closed his eyes and sighed when he remembered what had happened. His mom and Burt had left his alone when he went to his room. But he already knew he was getting a speech the minute he got downstairs.

He quickly took a shower and got dressed before going downstairs. Burt and his mom were sitting at the kitchen table. Burt reading the newspaper while his mom was eating some cereals.

''Morning.'' He grumbled while getting a bowl of cereals himself.

Burt looked up from his newspaper. He had this weird look in his eyes that Finn didn't like.

''How are you feeling?''

''Headache.''

''That's the price you need to pay after being drunk.'' Burt shrugged.

''Where were you, Finn? You were with Rachel, right?'' Carole asked him, disappointment in her eyes.

''I was at a friend of Rachel's. He had this party..'' Finn said. He didn't really tell the truth but he didn't lie either.

''You could have called us. To tell you were later or something.''

''I'm sorry. I just forgot about time..''

''Alright. It's good for now. Although you're grounded for a week.''

''Fine.'' Finn groaned. They weren't telling him to never do that again though.

He then remembered Rachel and how she had acted. How she had wrapped her arms around him and he his arms around her. And how she had kissed him goodnight on the cheek…

Without knowing it, Finn was slowly falling for Rachel…

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know please!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So happy more people start to like this story! Thank you!xoxo**

Finn groaned when he entered the school. He had never felt so tired and sick before. His plan was to go straight home after school and go to sleep.

''Finn.'' Kurt said, tapping on Finn's shoulder to get his attention.

''What?''

''Nice to see you too..'' Kurt frowned. ''Your face looks even worse now.''

''Thanks for noticing.'' Finn said sarcastically. ''I have to go.'' He wanted to walk pass Kurt but he stopped him.

''Rachel's friend's party? Really? I don't believe it.''

''It was a friend of Rachel. Look, I'm just tired and I feel sick, so basically I feel awful. I don't need you to make me feel more awful.'' Finn hissed, walking passed Kurt who said a few more things he didn't really hear anymore.

He went to his locker where, unfortunately, Patrick and some other guys were standing.

''Whoa!'' One of the guys, Randy, yelled. ''Yo Patrick, have you seen Finn's face?!''

Patrick turned around and immediately started laughing when he saw Finn's face. ''What happened, Hudson? Ran into a pole?'' He laughed, making the other guys laugh too.

''No.'' Finn answered shortly. ''It's not your business. But I've had a fight..that's why.'' Finn took his books and walked away, feeling proud of himself to finally stand up to those guys.

The day went by smoothly. Finn hadn't paid attention to any class, but he didn't care. He was tired and mostly had slept during the lessons. What worried him, though, was that Rachel wasn't at school today. He figured she must have been tired as well and didn't go. But he still wanted to be sure, so after school he went to see Mr. Schue.

He knocked on the door like usual, but this time, he just walked in without waiting for an answer.

''Finn?!'' Mr. Schue said surprised. ''W-what happened to your face?'' He questioned when he looked up, seeing Finn's face.

''Nothing. Just…nothing.'' Why would he bother telling his teacher. If he told him what really happened, Mr. Schue might call his mom. But if he told the same story as the one he told his mom and Burt, he would hear otherwise on school.

''Anyway, do you know where Rachel is?''

Mr. Schue shook his head. ''At home I suppose. Billy, one of the persons who take care of her, called this morning and said she was sick.''

''Oh, alright. Thanks.'' Finn wanted to exit the room but Mr. Schue said something else.

''Watch out, Finn.'' Was all he said.

Finn glanced at him and nodded. He then walked away. Going to his car. Going to Rachel.

* * *

Finn knocked on the door. He heard some voices and eventually the door opened and he was facing Emma.

''Finn.'' She smiled nicely. ''Come on in.''

''Thanks.'' Finn smiled back. ''Is Rachel here?''

''I'm here!'' He heard Rachel yell from the living room.

Finn entered the living room. ''Hey.''

''Hey, sit down.'' Rachel offered.

''Thanks.''

''I'm going to do some groceries. Bye.'' Emma said before exiting the house, leaving Finn and Rachel alone in the living room.

''How did your mom reacted?'' Rachel asked shyly. ''Was she mad at you?''

Finn raised his eyebrows. Rachel was again the sweet and shy girl today. He liked her like that. ''Yeah…I'm grounded for a week.''

''Just a week? That's not much. Wait…you're here. But, you're grounded.''

Finn shrugged. ''My mom doesn't know how late school ends so…I thought I just drop by and see how you are. You're sick I heard.''

''Not really. Just a hangover. Didn't you have one? You drank a lot too.''

''I don't feel that great, so I guess I have..''

Rachel laughed. ''You could always some with me if you like..''

Finn got nervous. ''Well, thanks.'' He stumbled, making Rachel giggle softly.

''You're nice, Finn. I like you.''

''I like you too.'' Finn blurted out.

''I _really _like you..''

Finn's eyes widened. Did he heard her right? That would explain her behavior from the other night.

''Anyway.'' Rachel laughed nervously after a pretty long silence. ''I-I was just making some homework but..I don't get it.''

''Oh I'll help you.'' Damn it, Finn. You should have done something!

Finn looked at her homework and laughed. ''Spanish.''

''Yeah…I'm terrible at it.''

''No worries. I'll help you.'' Finn looked at it for a while. But the only thing he could really see was Rachel. She was watching with him over his shoulder. Softly humming a song.

''Oh, you have to complete the sentences with another word. One of the words you've learnt.'' Finn eventually said, trying to concentrate again. He looked aside, straight in Rachel's eyes.

''Oh right..I'm so stupid.''

''No…you're beautiful.'' Finn whispered, slowly bringing his lips closer to hers.

Their lips got closer and closer, but when they almost touched, the door swung open.

Finn quickly stopped and sat straight again. Rachel did so too and didn't dare to look in Finn's eyes again.

''I'm home!'' Billy yelled, entering the living room. ''Oh hey Finn. Nice to see you again.''

''Nice to see you too.'' Finn smiled nervously.

''Did I interrupt something?'' Billy asked when he saw he shocked looks on both Rachel's and Finn's face.

''Uh no. We were just doing some homework.'' Rachel said, before clearing her throat.

''Oh sorry.'' Billy said, raising his eyebrows. ''I'll be upstairs watching football.'' He said, leaving the two of them alone again.

''I-I'm sorry.'' Rachel said shyly. ''Maybe you should go. I'm sure you feel just as awkward as me now…''

''Yeah..but I do have to do one thing before going back home.'' Finn smirked.

''What?'' Rachel frowned. But before she knew it, Finn had softly placed his lips on hers.

''So, I-I guess I'll leave now.'' Finn stuttered, wanting to stand up.

''No wait!'' Rachel stopped him. ''I didn't understand it.''

Finn scowled.

''Can you do it again?'' Rachel smiled, placing her hand on Finn's cheek.

**A/N: Liked it? Please review! Btw, if you want to ask me anything or talk to me, here's my kik username: **_** monchelefunlove !:)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Finn closed the front door and wanted to go straight to his bedroom, but his mom made her way over to him and stopped him.

''Where have you been?'' She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

''School..'' Finn answered, frowning.

''Oh really?'' Carole raised her eyebrows. ''Because Kurt told me you were done like two hours ago..''

''I had some things to do..''

''Finn. Do you have any idea what grounded means?'' Carole asked, her voice getting more serious.

Finn shrugged. ''It was for school.''

Carole looked at him. She didn't believe him, Finn could tell. But she didn't ask him anything else. She just nodded and headed back to the living room.

Finn sighed relieved and went to his room. He plumped down on the bed and smiled to himself. He then heard his phone and checked who it was.

'**Hi:) I had to tell Billy and Emma…sorry about that. Xx Rachel'**

Finn's smile only grew wider.

'**Don't worry. I have to tell my mom too. I'll do it tonight! See you on school tomorrow!' X Finn**

After Finn had kissed Rachel again, Finn had nervously asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. And she said yes. He had never felt so happy before. But when they kissed again, both Billy and Emma entered the living room. So within a minute, Finn had the happiest moment of his life and then the most awkward moment of his life. He had politely said goodbye and quickly left. Rachel would take care of it. But of course she couldn't hold back that they were dating. After a minute Billy and Emma already knew. Finn was sure his mom and Burt would be happy for him. But Kurt hated Rachel, even though he didn't know her and had never talked to her.

''Dinner!'' He heard his mom yell from downstairs.

He got downstairs and greeted his family enthusiastically. Maybe a little too enthusiastic.

''Hello everybody!''

Kurt frowned. ''What's up with you?''

''Just had a great day.'' Finn smiled, waiting for a better moment to tell them about him and Rachel.

''That's great, honey.'' Carole said. ''What was so great? Did you get back a test?''

''No. But there are other reasons to be happy.''

Now it was Burt's turn to frown. ''You? The only thing you're ever excited about is school.''

''Burt.'' Carole warned him. ''What makes you so happy then? Because you were very different last night? Is everything alright?''

Shit. He had to tell them now.

''Uh..yeah…actually, I-I have a girlfriend.'' Finn said, quickly taking a sip of water to avoid questions so long as possible.

''A girlfriend?'' Carole raised her eyebrows. ''That's so nice, honey! Who is it? What's her name? Since when are you two dating?''

''Whoa mom…chill.'' Finn laughed, stopping his mother before she asked more questions.

Kurt's eyes widened. ''No…'' He whispered. ''No! Not her, please tell me that you're not dating that girl?!''

''Sorry Kurt, I can't. Her name is Rachel, I've mentioned her before, right?'' Finn said to his mom.

''Oh yeah! Your project partner! That's nice, Finn. I'm happy for you!'' Carole said, wrapping her arms around Finn to hug him.

''We're happy for you, Finn. Right Kurt.'' Burt said, nudging Kurt on his side.

''Sure.'' Kurt said shortly.

''When is she coming over! I want to meet her!'' Carole smiled.

''Soon, mom. But we've just started dating..''

''Right, right. Sorry.''

''Rachel?'' Marley questioned. ''That girl from the mall, right?''

Finn nodded. ''Yeah, that's her.''

''Awesome! She's sweet! And pretty.''

Finn laughed. ''I agree.''

* * *

If they wanted it or not, there was already a rumour about them dating the next day on school. Finn didn't know how it spread around so fast.

People glanced at him the whole day. Especially when he kissed Rachel when he saw her that morning. She told him not to care about those people. They weren't worth it. Finn kind of enjoyed the attention they got. He was proud to call her his girlfriend.

''Ready to leave?'' Rachel questioned at the end of the day by his locker.

Finn smiled. ''Yeah. I have to admit. I'm pretty nervous.''

''Don't be!'' Rachel laughed. ''You know them, and they already love you by the way. Besides, they aren't my real parents..''

''Let's go then.'' Finn said, leaving the whole 'real parents' subject. He didn't really know how everything went with her dads. And he was afraid that he might upset her. And he didn't want to upset her on the second day of their relationship.

* * *

''It's fine.'' Rachel giggled, taking Finn's hand before opening the front door of the house.

''We're here!'' She yelled.

''Hi dear! I'm almost done with dinner!'' Emma yelled back.

Rachel led Finn to the living room where they sat down on the couch.

''Finn! Nice to see you again.'' Billy said when he saw him.

''Nice to see you too, sir.''

''Billy. It's Billy for you, buddy.''

''I'm gonna go put on a shirt, it's hot here.'' Rachel said before making her way to her room.

Emma came out off the kitchen to greet Finn as well.

''She's different around you.'' Emma noticed. ''We've known Rachel longer and the whole though-girl thing is fake. When she is with you she's…herself.''

''Yeah. Thank you for that.'' Billy added, patting Finn's back.

Rachel entered the living room again and sat down next to Finn. ''Much better.'' She said. ''I'm hungry.''

''Almost done.'' Emma smiled, going back to the kitchen.

''Oh! I didn't even ask you what your mom said!''

Finn laughed. ''She's very happy for me and can't wait to meet you.''

''Ahh, she sounds sweet.'' Rachel said.

''Here it is.'' Emma announced when she placed the plates with food on the table. ''Let's eat!''

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing feedback! Here's part 9!**

Finn got out off his bed with a strange feeling. He had had a amazing time the other night at Rachel's place. But when he woke up this morning, he remembered the guy from the pub. The guy who forced him to give him the money on midnight. But midnight had passed and Finn hadn't even thought about it. He wondered if Rachel remembered.

''Finn!'' His mom yelled from downstairs. ''You awake?''

Finn groaned. He had a lot of his mind right now. Not only had he forgotten to give the guy the money, Rachel was also coming over today. His mom was thrilled to meet her. Kurt on the other hand was the complete opposite. But luckily for Finn, he wouldn't be here this afternoon. He was going to see Blaine.

''Finn?'' His mom was now at his door, knocking on it. ''Honey?''

''Yes..?'' Finn questioned before opening the door.

''Good morning! How was your night at Rachel's?''

''It was great. Yeah. We have had a good time.'' Finn replied. ''I'm gonna go to the mall today, so I better get ready for that.''

''Alright, see you later.''

Finn quickly got dressed and made himself ready. He dialed Rachel's number on his way to the car. It took a while for her to answer the phone. Finn immediately thought of the worst things the guy could have done to her or her family.

''_Hello?''_ A tired voice answered the phone.

''Rachel?'' Finn said as he closed his car door. ''Where are you?''

''_I'm in bed, Finn. I've just woken up…what's wrong?''_

''That guy who've beaten me..midnight he said. It was last night..''

''_Fuck.''_ Rachel cursed, suddenly awake. _''Can you pick me up?''_

''Of course. I'll be there in 10 minutes.''

Finn drove to Rachel's house, which he knew where it was pretty well already. He didn't go to the door. He didn't want to see Billy or Emma, they might ask questions which Finn really couldn't answer. He had texted Rachel he was in front of her house.

Not long after he saw her exiting the house and making her way over to his car. She had a worried look on her face.

''Hey.'' She said as she entered the car, giving Finn a kiss.

''Hey, how are you?''

''Not so well…We have to go to Dingledine Ave. Do you know where that is?"

Finn didn't like her attitude. Is was like the Rachel in the beginning. The bitch Rachel.

''Yeah, I know.'' Finn said before driving towards Dingledine Ave.

* * *

''You know you can drive faster here.'' Rachel pointed out, in a irritating way.

''I know.'' Finn snapped.

''What's wrong with you?'' Rachel raised her eyebrows. ''You're acting weird.''

''Oh, I'm acting weird? You're acting like a bitch!'' He said it. He called his girlfriend a bitch after two days of dating..

''A bitch? Well, guess what Finn! I am a bitch!'' Rachel snapped back.

The rest of the car ride wasn't nice at all. Finn felt extremely guilty towards his family and he also felt angry towards Rachel. He didn't understand why she was suddenly so..mean again. They had a great time the other night. He had never seen her so sweet and bubbly before.

''We're here.'' Rachel said as Finn drove into another street. She wanted to get out off the car but Finn stopped her.

''Wait, Rachel. I-I'm sorry I called you a bitch. I'm just…scared about this all..'' He confessed.

Rachel smiled. ''I know. But you're right. I shouldn't have acted like that to you. I'm sorry too.'' She quickly hugged him before exiting the car.

''Is this really the right place?'' Finn frowned, glancing at their surroundings. ''It looks so…abandoned.''

''It is abandoned. They sell drugs here, of course it's abandoned.''

Rachel led the two of them to the door. She knocked on it and waited.

''Who's there?!" Finn heard somebody yell. He instantly recognized the voice. It was the voice of the guy who had beaten him.

''It's Rachel!'' Rachel yelled back, in a though kind of voice.

The door swung open and the guy smirked when he noticed Finn there.

''What the hell is he doing here? He can't protect you! Look what happened after one little punch.''

''Can we come in?'' Rachel asked, slightly annoyed.

The guy opened the door wider and gestured them to come in. ''What's his name?''

''Finn.''

''Finn. Hi, I'm Raymond.'' The guy said.

''Hey.''

''A man of many words.'' Raymond laughed sarcastically. ''Why don't you explain me where you were last night? I want my money!''

''We don't have that kind of money!'' Rachel growled bitchy.

''Cool down, bitch!'' Raymond hissed.

Finn didn't like the way Raymond was talking to his girlfriend. But he kept his mouth shut. It seemed like Rachel knew exactly what she was doing.

''Listen, Rachel. And Finn as well.'' Raymond said. ''You guys are in this together now. You're gonna give me that money before Friday midnight. And it's doubled now.''

''Doubled?''

''Yes, instead of 27 thousand dollar, it's now 54 thousand dollar. And if you don't have it. You and your family will pay for it with the highest price. Now get out of my house!''

* * *

''How the hell did you own him 27 thousand dollar?'' Finn asked as they sat in Finn's car in front of Rachel's house.

''It isn't your business!''

''Really? That's where you're going again? You brought my family in danger!''

''No, you're wrong there, Finn. You brought your family in danger by hanging out with me. I told you to leave me alone!''

''You want me to leave you alone!?"

''Yes! Leave me alone!'' Rachel snapped before exiting the car.

**A/N: Oeh..there's tension between the two of them…Anyway, did you like it?:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and liking this story!xoxo**

It was Monday now. Finn hadn't spoken to Rachel anymore. He considered calling her on Sunday but eventually didn't do it. If she wanted this to work, she should have done something. Besides, she was the one who got them in this trouble. They only had 5 more days left to get the money. Finn had no idea how they could get so much money in such short notice.

''Hey dude.'' Puck said as he approached Finn.

Finn frowned. Puck never talked to him. Not after he became the person he was now.

''Hey..''

''I heard you and that new bitch from New York are dating.'' He raised his eyebrows. ''Nice.''

Finn instantly got annoyed by Puck's behavior. ''Rachel is her name.'' He hissed.

''Fine. Chill, buddy.''

''I'm not your 'buddy'. Leave me and Rachel alone.'' And with that, Finn left. Leaving a stunning Puck behind.

He felt good about coming up for himself again. He had to do that more often.

School went by and before Finn knew it, he was already in his car on his way back home. He was worried. Rachel wasn't on school today again. He immediately thought of Raymond. But they had made a deal for Friday. So it must be something else.

He tried calling her but she didn't answer. Finn thought that had to do something with their fight from Saturday. He went over to Rachel's house to find out what was going on so he didn't have to worry so much anymore.

He knocked on the door and waited. But nobody opened it.

''Finn..w-what are you doing here?''

He turned around and saw Rachel there, looking exhausted.

''Rachel..''

''Let's go inside.''

She let them in the house and they sat down in the living room with a drink.

''Where have you been? Why weren't you on school..'' Finn questioned, feeling awkward around his own girlfriend. You shouldn't feel awkward around your girlfriend, right?

''I was working.'' Rachel replied. ''We have to get that money. And you're right, it is my fault. So I'm going to collect it..''

''Rachel, you don't have to do this alone.'' Finn smiled, taking her hand. ''I'm here for you. We're in this together.''

''But I..I brought you into this..I can't expect that from you..'' Finn saw the tears in her eyes. She tried hard to not let them fall, but they eventually did.

''I don't have to..but I will do this. We'll to this. You know why?''

Rachel shook her head, trying to wipe the tears off her face.

''Because we're a team. And I love you.''

''Oh Finn. I'm so sorry about the other day…I..'' Rachel apologized, more tears falling down her cheeks.

''I'm sorry too.'' Finn smiled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and kissing the top of her head.

The sat like that for a while. Finn whispering reassuring words in Rachel's ear and rocking her back and forth. She eventually stopped crying and placed a kiss on Finn's lips.

''I love you too. And I would still love to meet your mom.'' She giggled, realizing she actually would have on Saturday.

Finn laughed. ''Why don't you come over now? I can call my mom…''

''I would love that.'' Rachel smiled. ''Billy and Emma are away so..''

''Alright. I'll call my mom.''

* * *

''You have to know that my mom..well, let's say that I haven't had so many girlfriends so she's really excited about all this.'' Finn chuckled before opened the door and entering the house.

Rachel just smiled. Finn could tell she was nervous. He thought it was adorable.

''We're here.'' He said as they entered the living room.

''Hi!'' His mom said enthusiastically. ''Rachel! It's so nice to finally meet you!''

''It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hummel.'' Rachel said politely.

''Oh please. Call me Carole!''

Burt made his way over to them as well and smiled. ''Hello Rachel. I'm Burt.''

''Hi.''

Marley jumped up from the couch when she realized Rachel was there. ''Rachel!" She yelled, running over to them.

''Hi Marley. So great to see you again!'' Rachel smiled, letting Marley hug her.

''Do you want to see my room? It's so beautiful!'' Marley suggested sweetly, making Rachel laugh.

''Maybe later, Marley.'' Finn replied.

''Okay.'' Marley shrugged, getting back to the couch to continue what she was doing.

''The food is in the oven. Let's chat on the couch while we wait for it to be ready.'' Carole suggested.

''So, do you like Ohio so far?'' Burt asked as they sat on the couch.

''Yeah, I like towns. But I do have to admit that I like the city more. I don't know, it's just where I grew up and everything.'' Rachel explained, sparkles in her eyes as she told about her city.

''I understand. You know it has been Finn's dream to go to New York one day.'' Carole smiled, liking her son's new girlfriend.

''Really?'' Rachel questioned, looking beside her to Finn. ''I didn't know that!''

''Well, yeah. I think New York is pretty cool.'' Finn shrugged, already scared his mom would show Rachel all his baby photos.

''Maybe you could come with me sometime. That would be nice.'' Rachel smiled.

''I'm here. Ahh..what a terrible day..'' Kurt said as he entered the living room. But he immediately stopped talking when he saw Rachel. ''What is she doing here?''

''She's here to meet us. So be nice.'' He said firmly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. ''Hi Rachel. Nice to meet you.'' He said sarcastically.

''It's nice to meet you too.'' Rachel said. ''Oh my god, that outfit what you're wearing is amazing.''

Finn could see Kurt liked Rachel's compliment. ''Thank you! You're one of the first who said something about it.''

''Really? That's just weird because it really is wonderful.''

''Okay ladies, let's go eat now before Kurt starts about his collection.'' Burt laughed.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! Also, please follow me on twitter! monchelefunlove. Or if you want to talk to me, kik: monchelefunlove. Or ask me something, /monchelefunlove. Thank for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Finn and Rachel were in the mall together with Kurt and Blaine. Burt had forced them to go together. Rachel was more and more being herself lately. She even dressed less…black. Finn liked that. He liked that he made her feel like she could be herself around him and his family. Finn could still see she was worried though. But he himself was too. It was Tuesday and they only had, like, 1000 dollars. So they still had 53 thousand to go…

''I haven't been here so often. But I like it.'' Rachel smiled, grabbing his arm while they walked.

Finn smirked down at her. She could be amazed so easily sometimes.

''Oh, there's a table.'' Blaine noticed. ''Let's sit here.'' He said as they took a seat at the table.

''You know, Rachel. I don't get it.'' Kurt pointed out as he put a piece of chicken in his mouth. ''Why are you so different at school?''

Rachel simply shrugged. ''I don't know. Maybe because I want people to stay away from me.''

Whoa. Finn didn't expect such an honest answer from her. Especially not to Kurt. With Blaine there.

''I understand. Some people are just so stupid.'' Kurt agreed. ''Like, why are we losers? Who made that up?''

''Probably because we're gay..'' Blaine remarked.

''Okay, but why Finn? He's not gay..''

''Because I hang out with you guys. The same for Rachel. And because we don't fit in. Whatever that may mean.'' Finn explained.

''You know. You were one of them once.'' Kurt said.

''What?'' Rachel asked surprised. ''You were friends with those people once?''

''Well, yeah. The first year of high school. But I wasn't myself back then. So I changed and they didn't like me anymore.''

''I heard a rumor Quinn still likes you.'' Kurt said, making Finn mouth 'Shut up' to him.

''Quinn? That blond girl, right?'' Rachel questioned, suddenly shy.

''Yes, that's her. Probably just a rumor. Anyway I already have a girlfriend.'' He said, smiling back to Rachel who smiled at him.

''Anyway.'' Kurt said to change the subject. ''Rachel, how is New York? I'm gonna go to NYADA next year!''

''You aren't accepted.'' Finn frowned.

''Not yet.'' Kurt corrected.

''NYADA?'' Rachel questioned astonished. ''That's so amazing!''

''Thank you.''

''Well, New York is great. I used to look out off my window in the night and I would see all those city lights. It is so beautiful to see…it can still amaze me.''

''I can't wait to go there. Maybe you could show me around?'' Kurt smiled.

''Yeah! Or all of you! I heard Finn wants to see New York as well.'' Rachel beamed.

''Oh my god! The four of us, in New York City…I can't wait!'' Kurt squealed.

* * *

''Did you have many girlfriends?'' Rachel asked as they sat in Finn's car on their way to Rachel's house.

''No.'' Finn answered shortly, not wanting to tell her everything what happened back then.

''How many?''

''Just Quinn, actually.''

Rachel nodded. ''What about Santana then?''

Finn's eyes widened. ''Nothing. We didn't date.''

''I know. That isn't what I've heard…''

Finn really hoped she wasn't going to ask more. But unfortunately, she did. And she knew more than he thought.

''You slept with her?'' Rachel asked.

Finn sighed. ''Yes, but..''

''No, that's okay. I just wanted to know..it's not like I haven't done anything like that. It's normal.'' She shrugged. ''Was it your first time?''

Finn nodded slowly. He didn't want to talk about this with her right now. He felt so awkward with that subject.

''What about you? You had many boyfriends?'' Finn asked.

Rachel smiled. ''Just one serious and the others were just for the sex.''

''What happened with the serious one?''

''Broke up when I became..different. He called me a 'black bitch'.''

''Asshole.'' Finn grinned.

''Yes. I called him that.'' She laughed. ''Anyway, did I tell you I probably have the money?''

''Wait?! No, you didn't! How did you get it!?''

Rachel shrugged. ''Don't ask where it's from..but I probably have it. Just have to arrange some more things..''

It was something in her voice what Finn didn't trust. She held something back from him, he could somehow feel it.

* * *

Finn was sitting on the couch with a nice feeling. Rachel had just texted him and told him she had the money. She would bring it to Raymond immediately and handle things out. He suggested he could come with her, but she didn't want him to. She said it was her problem so she would fix it.

'_This afternoon some people have robbed the Lima Bank.' _The woman on the news said_. 'They were with four people and violently entered the bank and demanded 60.000 dollars. Who they are and why they have robbed the bank isn't known yet. We do know it were probably three, muscled boys and one, short, girl. If you recognized one of these people, please call..'_

Finn's eyes widened. He didn't hear any more what the woman on the news said. The story repeated itself in his head. 60 thousand? A short girl…Rachel? No, she wouldn't. Or was there more Finn didn't know, except her past. Was she a criminal or something? Did she really rob a bank with three other guys? Finn's mind was blown. But unfortunately it all made sense now. She wouldn't tell him how she got the money…she got it this afternoon…they had robbed 60 thousand from the bank this afternoon, enough for her debts and probably some extra for the guys.

Then Finn saw the security video's. The girl was just as short as Rachel was. Her figure..the was she walked…everything matched with Rachel. There was just one solution. This girl who was robbing the bank, it was Rachel…

**A/N: Rachel is holding back more…;) Review please! Thanks for reading!xxx**

**Follow me on Twitter: **_** monchelefunlove**_

**Talk to me on kik, username: **_**monchelefunlove**_

**Ask me something: **_** /monchelefunlove**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the 12th part of Project Partners!:D**

Finn took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Rachel's house. When he had realized it was her, he first stayed there for a while. Thinking why she would do something like that. She was probably in big trouble, or else she wouldn't do something like this. Rachel isn't really like that. Even though she wants people to think she is.

''Finn.'' Billy said, his eyebrows frowned and his eyes watery. ''I don't think it's such a good time now…''

''I'm sorry..I just really need to ask Rachel something..'' Finn said. Why were there tears in Billy's eyes. Had he cried?

''You know?''

''Know what?''

''Come on in..'' Billy said, stepping aside and letting Finn in the house.

Finn walked through the hallway towards the living room, where Rachel and Emma were. He could see the two of them had cried.

''Finn..'' Rachel sobbed, making her way over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. ''I'm so sorry…I just didn't have another choice! I had to take care of this..you and your family were in danger too..'' She apologized.

''We could figure something out together…'' Finn sighed. ''Not rob a bank..and you didn't even tell me!''

''You would have stopped me!'' Rachel protested.

''Yes! Of course I would! But then you wouldn't have done something insane!'' Finn yelled.

Rachel stepped away from him. More tears forming in her eyes. She looked at Finn with this sad look in her eyes. Like his harsh words had hurt her. Of course they did. But Finn just needed to tell her.

''Why don't you break up with me then? If that's what you want.'' She whispered.

Finn's eyes widened slowly. Was that what he wanted? Breaking up with her?

''I don't know.'' Finn confessed. ''I really don't.''

''Rachel is going to a youth prison for two months probably.'' Billy pointed out.

''Yes.'' Rachel admitted. ''And I might be best if you don't visit me…'' She took a deep breath before saying the following words. ''We should take a break..''

* * *

Finn was staring at the television. He was there when they took Rachel with them. She was going to that youth prison until they decided what her real punishment was. She was probably going to stay there longer. When she said those words…he never thought those words would hurt him so much. She wasn't his girlfriend anymore. That was actually what those words meant.

''Finn? I thought you were at Rachel's.'' Kurt said bubbly as he plumped down on the couch next to Finn.

''We're on..a break..'' Finn said slowly.

''What? What happened?''

''She had debts by some person called Raymond and I was involved and she…she robbed a bank. To pay her debts…'' Finn explained, without taking his eyes off of the television.

''S-she r-robbed a b-bank?'' Kurt stuttered. ''But, she's so nice! That's not like her, right!?''

''No, of course not.'' Finn sighed. ''She's the best girl ever.''

* * *

School was going awful for Finn lately. He skipped a lot of classes and never made his homework anymore. He even got into fights at school. First he was the biggest loser on school. But within the last 10 weeks, he has become this guy where most people were afraid of.

Rachel indeed was convicted for 2 months in youth prison and she had to do volunteer work after that to kind of pay for what she did. Like prison alone wasn't enough.

It had been one and a half month since he last saw her. He had considered to visit her several times, but eventually didn't. He once did visit Billy and Emma. They were sad as well and had told Finn everything would be okay. How okay? He wasn't there when she needed him the most! He just wasn't! Which boyfriend isn't there for his girl. He felt so stupid.

''Finn.'' Kurt said as they were sitting at the table for dinner. ''Me and Blaine are going to the mall. Do you want to come with us?'' He asked nicely.

Finn looked up from his food. He frowned and shook his head. ''What the hell do you think? Of course not.''

''Finny? Are you angry? You're so sad lately…'' Marley pouted.

''Shut up.'' Finn hissed.

''Finn!'' Burt warned. ''Be nicer to your family.''

''Honey.'' Carole said, placing her hand on Finn's. ''I know you're sad…but you have to move on..there are a lot of other nice girls..''

''You seriously think I'm sad that I don't have a girlfriend?'' Finn sneered. ''I don't give a fuck about that! I lost my girlfriend! I wasn't there when she needed me!''

''Don't curse!'' Burt yelled.

''Look, we thought Rachel really was a nice girl.'' Carole started, placing her hand on Finn's again after he had shook it away. ''And she still is, of course. If you really love her, which I think you do, then do something about it!''

Finn frowned. His mom was right. He had done nothing but misbehaving and sleeping in the last few weeks. He hadn't been there for her and he might have lost her. But he was going to get her back. He loved her and knew she loved him too. Yes, he was going to the youth prison tomorrow to visit her. He would tell her what he felt. What an asshole he had been to her. He was going to get his girl back.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :D**

Follow me on Twitter: _ monchelefunlove__**  
**_Talk to me on kik, username: _monchelefunlove__**  
**_Ask me something: _** /monchelefunlove**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This story will probbaly have a few more parts and then it's finished! Part 13 is here!:)**

Rachel looked around. These people were so..weird. Was she one of them? She probably was…How the hell did she ever become like this? She did know it, though. She knew where it went wrong.

_**One year earlier**_

''_Rachel? Sweetheart? Come on, you're gonna be late for school.'' LeRoy yelled._

''_I'm coming, daddy!'' Rachel yelled back. She was very excited. She had always lived in Brooklyn and went to school there. But since this summer they've moved to Manhattan. So that meant another school. _

_Rachel always got bullied on her last school. Just because she was a little different and had dreams. Why couldn't they just except her? Her dads didn't know, though. She didn't want to make them worried. They had enough on their minds already. _

_Rachel hoped this school would be better. She would get friends and become popular. Maybe even get a boyfriend. Someone better than Jesse. That asshole who dumped her when he didn't need her anymore._

''_Rachel, have fun.'' Hiram smiled as he entered Rachel's room. He kissed her forehead. ''I'll see you after school.''_

''_Thanks daddy. See you later.'' Rachel smiled back before making her way downstairs where her dad was waiting for her._

''_Dad, maybe I could go to school with the metro?'' Rachel suggested. ''Then you don't have to bring and pick me up every day. I don't want to bother you like that.''_

_The real reason was different, of course. She just didn't want to be brought by her dad. That would be so stupid. Especially for her first day. _

''_Alright..if you want that.'' LeRoy frowned. ''But be careful! Don't listen to strangers!''_

''_I know, dad. I'm grown up. 17 already. I can take care of myself.'' Rachel smiled. A little annoyed by her father's behavior._

''_Of course..I'm sorry. Have a nice day, sweetheart!'' He kissed her head and Rachel exited the house. _

_It was a nice day in New York. She smiled brightly as she walked past the shop windows. She loved New York. And the thought Manhattan was way better than Brooklyn. Of course Brooklyn was awesome too, but Broadway was in Manhattan. _

_She got in the metro and looked around at the people there. They were all different. There was this one fat guy, he even needed two seats..A guy with a guitar, a pregnant woman.. Rachel liked watching people. She usually could figure out how that person was by just looking at them._

_She got out off the metro and walked towards school. It wasn't that far actually. When she entered the school, she immediately liked it. It wasn't the most beautiful school..actually the opposite. But it was different. Different than her other school was. So she liked it._

''_Oh sorry.'' Rachel apologized as she bumped into a girl. _

''_Watch your step, bitch.'' The girl said. _

''_I-I didn't see you. Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm new here.'' Rachel grabbed her chance to meet new people instantly. ''And you are?''_

''_I'm Katelyn. Nice to meet you Rachel.'' Katelyn glanced at her clothes. ''Come on and meet my friends.''_

''_Okay.'' Rachel beamed. It was her first day and she already was making friends! _

_They walked over to a group of people by the lockers. They were all dressed in dark clothes, just like Katelyn was. _

''_Guys. This is Rachel. She's new here.'' Katelyn grinned._

''_Well, hello.'' A tall, black haired guy said. ''I'm Frank. And these are Tommy and Bryan.''_

_The other guys were checking her out. Rachel noticed that. But she ignored it and kept smiling._

''_Nice to meet you!''_

''_Come on, we'll lead you to your class.'' Frank said. _

_The five of them walked through the hallway. Rachel noticed a lot of people looking at them but quickly turning their head as one of them looked at them. _

''_Here it is, Rachel.'' Frank said. ''We'll see you with lunch break.''_

_That's how it started. This so called 'friendship' got better every day. They kind of persuaded Rachel to wear dark clothes too. She first didn't like it. It was so different than the clothes she used to wear. But she still did it. Just because she wanted to be a part of something. Weeks later they went out together, they did that more often. But that time was different. Rachel already started smoking and this time they were using drugs. Rachel wanted to know what it was like. She started that night with blowing. But just blowing wasn't enough. She started using other things as well. It was around Christmas time when her dads finally said something about her weird behavior. But she kept being like that and using things._

_Frank was the guy she had lost her virginity with. He told her very nonchalantly that if she ever wanted, he was available. And Rachel wanted it. It wasn't just one time, though. It was more often. They were even kind of dating. But Rachel had sex with Tommy and Bryan as well. Just like Katelyn, who did it with Frank too. There were more of them. They had friends on other school, where Rachel had sex with as well. _

_When school had finished, Rachel's dads couldn't take it. They couldn't earlier, but this was the time they started doing something about it. Rachel had become a bitch and she failed on school. They couldn't take care of her anymore, so they sent her to Ohio. Where she could recover from everything and become herself again, that's what her dads wanted. But Rachel never believed them._

_The summer in Ohio didn't help. Rachel had found Raymond and still used. She was a great actress. She accomplished to get out off the institution and go to Billy and Emma. But then she met Finn…and she remembered who she was. The problem was, you can't just change that fast._

**A/N: So, this was Rachel's story… Thank you for reading! Please review!3 And check out my new Finchel AU as well: I Need You.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post last week..anyway, here's the next part!:D**

Finn was tapping his fingertips on the chair. He was nervously waited for Rachel to come throught that door. He had never visited a prison before so it was weird and a little bit scary. But he didn't mind. He was here to tell Rachel what he felt about her.

''Mr. Hudson?'' A guard questioned.

''Yes..?''

''Come with me.''

The man led him to a room where he gestured Finn to sit down.

''Ms. Berry will be here soon.'' He pointed out.

''Thank you.'' Finn thanked him.

It took a while for Rachel to come. He hadn't told her that he was coming. He hadn't even talked to her ever since they separated.

Then he saw her exiting a room, making her way over to him. She was looking at the ground so she didn't see him until she looked up when she entered the room.

''Finn..'' Rachel gasped.

Finn stood up and walked over to Rachel who instantly wrapped her arms around him.

''Shh..'' Finn whispered. ''It's okay. I'm here..''

''You have 10 minutes.'' The guard said, exiting the room.

Finn could feel that Rachel was sobbing in his arms. He didn't mind, though. He liked it that he could be here for her right now.

''W-what are you doing here?'' Rachel asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

Finn took a step back and looked directly in Rachel's eyes. ''Rachel..'' He started. ''Well let's keep it simple. I love you, you're beautiful and life sucks without you.''

Rachel's eyes widened slowly and her cheeks reddened. ''I love you too.'' She sobbed.

Finn wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her head. ''Are you my girlfriend again?''

Rachel nodded her head slowly and looked up at him. ''Only if you're my boyfriend then?''

Finn smiled. ''It would be my pleasure.''

* * *

It was already three weeks ago since Rachel got out of prison. She had turned her way of living and was now the bubbly girl she used to be before everything. Finn loved her even more like that. She saw almost everything in a bright way. School had been better for them both. Rachel actually started working, and it turned out she was pretty smart. And Finn began to work again, so his grades got better. Finn found out Rachel could sing really good. When he tried to sin she had told him he was pretty good himself. So they started joining the glee-club which Mr. Shue teaches. The glee-club had become really good friends for Rachel and Finn. They had a lot of fun together and saw each other after school as well. Finn didn't got bullied either. They just stopped, just like that. They were even nice to him again. Finn was nice back, but they were never going to be his friends again. He had found his real friend, the glee-club.

Kurt had also changed his mind. He realized he really liked Rachel when they started hanging out more often. Mostly because Kurt and Blaine were in glee-club as well. They were like sisters sometimes. And they loved singing together and talking about Broadway and stuff like that.

Billy and Emma were glad that Rachel was back to normal. Although she still didn't want to see her dads again. She had told Finn she wasn't ready for that. He accepted her decision. Besides, he would be very nervous to meet her real parents. What if they wouldn't like him?

''I'm ready!'' Rachel said as she entered Finn's bedroom.

She had staying over tonight after a late family-evening. They have had a really good time with his mom, Burt, Blaine and Kurt. But because it was pretty late, they allowed Rachel to stay the night. Of course they wanted the door to stay open. Not that they would do a lot while the whole family was home. They did have sex for the first time after she got out. She had told him she wanted to take the next step, and of course Finn agreed with her. It was amazing. So much better than his real first time.

''Great!'' Finn said as he stood up. ''Let's go to the mall then.''

''Actually…I wanted to talk to you about something.'' Rachel pointed out as she sat down on the bed and gestured him to sit down as well.

''Is everything alright?'' Finn questioned concerned, sitting down again and taking her hand.

''Yes, yes. Everything is good. Amazing. But, I want to go somewhere..''

Finn frowned. ''Where do you want to go?''

''New York.'' Rachel whispered.

''New York?'' Finn gasped a little. ''Why?'' Was she saying she wanted to move back to New York City?

''I want to visit my dads.'' Rachel explained.

''Visit?'' Finn sighed relieved. ''I thought you wanted to move back there.''

Rachel laughed. ''No, no. Of course not. I live here now. Besides, there is no way I am letting you go.''

''Great.'' Finn chuckled, bringing his lips to hers to kiss her. ''So, you're ready to see them again?''

''Yes. But I also wanted to ask you…I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me..'' Rachel blushed.

''You want me to meet your dads?'' Finn asked.

''Yeah! I mean, we've been dating for a while now. You've met Billy and Emma, which is great. But I also want my dads to meet you..''

''If you want me to come with you, I will.''

''So, that's a yes? You're coming to New York with me?'' Rachel smiled.

''Of course!''

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. ''I love you!''

''I love you too, babe.''

So, he was really going to meet her dads..he already got nervous by the idea of it. But that's what she wanted, so he would do it for her.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review to let me know!xxx**

Follow me on Twitter: _** monchelefunlove**__**  
**_Talk to me on kik, username: _**monchelefunlove**__**  
**_Ask me something: _** /monchelefunlove**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This story is almost at its end…anyway, here's the next part:) x**

''Do you have everything, honey?'' Carole questioned.

''Yeah, I think so.'' Finn nodded, looking at his suitcase. ''I have clothes so I'll be okay..''

''Your passport? Phone?''

''Mom..I have everything, trust me.'' Finn laughed.

''I'm gonna miss you!''

''Mom..'' Finn sighed. ''Please, don't cry.'' He wrapped his arms around his mother. ''I'll miss you too. But it's only for two days..''

''We'll be back before you know it.'' Rachel added, smiling. She was very excited but at the same time nervous to see her dads again.

''I know.'' Carole laughed. ''Keep an eye on him, please.''

Rachel laughed. ''I will! He's not gonna leave my side!''

Carole hugged Rachel too and placed a kiss on her cheek. ''I'm going to miss you too, honey. You're a part of the family now.''

Rachel eyes widened and Finn could see tears.

''Thank you..'' She smiled. ''You have no idea how much that means to me..''

''Bye Finny.'' Marley said, hugging Finn and after that Rachel too. ''Bye Rachel.''

''Bye sweetie.'' Rachel said.

''Come on guys..it's only for two days..'' Finn sighed.

''Sorry..'' Carole laughed. ''Have fun, okay. And be careful..that's all I'm saying..''

* * *

''Where do your dads live?'' Finn asked as they entered the cab.

''Still in Manhattan. Like I told you.''

''Do they know we're coming?''

Rachel gave the cabdriver the address and then turned back to Finn again. ''Well..'' She started. ''Not really..That's also why I'm nervous. I mean, what if they don't want to see me..''

''Of course they want to see you!'' Finn said, taking Rachel's hands. ''They love you and have missed you..''

''I believe that now.'' Rachel smiled. ''By the way..they also don't know you're coming too..''

Finn raised his eyebrows. ''Do they even know about me?''

''They don't actually..they don't know I have a boyfriend..they haven't even heard about you..''

''What? Why not?''

''I haven't talked to them! Last time I did was something begin this school year. And all I had said was 'Fuck you'..''

Finn couldn't help but laugh.

''What? Is that funny for you?'' Rachel laughed along with him. ''It actually is..''

Finn stopped laughed and went back to serious. ''Do they know you went to prison?''

''Now you say..I think they do..and also about you.. Billy and Emma might have told them..''

''Of course.''

The cab stopped and Finn looked out off the window. They were there. Within a few minutes he would meet the parents of his girlfriend. Or the dads? He didn't know how to call them.

They stepped out off the cab and Rachel took his hand. Finn felt it was shaking a little. He could understand, though. After everything what had happened. Besides, he was nervous himself too.

Rachel knocked on the door and Finn squeezed her hand as she did so. She looked up at him and couldn't help but give him a quick kiss before the door swung open.

''Rachel..?'' The man asked, his eyes widening.

''Daddy..'' Rachel smiled, her eyes watering. ''I'm here..''

''Rachel!'' The man smiled, taking a step closer to them and wrapping his arms around his daughter. ''I've missed you so much!'' He cried.

''I've missed you too!'' Rachel sobbed.

Another man also made his way over to them. He smiled and wrapped his own arms around the two. ''Rachel, sweetheart.''

''Dad!''

Finn awkwardly shove on his feet. Rachel was still holding his hand tightly while she hugged her dads. He couldn't do anything or go anywhere. But he wanted them to have their moment. They deserved it.

Rachel let go of her dads and wiped her tears. ''Ow..sorry Finn!'' She giggled. ''Dads, this is my boyfriend..Finn.''

The taller man shook his hand and nicely introduced himself. ''Finn? It's very nice to meet you. I'm Hiram.''

The other man shook his hand as well. ''I'm Leroy…I haven't heard anything about a boyfriend.'' He frowned.

''Billy and Emma didn't mention?'' Rachel questioned.

Hiram shook his head. ''No, they didn't..we've only heard about the bad things..''

''Oh well..now you know.'' Rachel laughed nervously.

''Come inside. We'll drink something.'' Leroy announced.

They entered the house. Rachel already made her way to the living room where they sat down on the couch while Hiram and Leroy got their drinks.

''They really didn't know.'' Finn whispered.

''Yeah..don't be nervous, though.'' She quickly kissed his mouth and smiled. ''I love you.'' She whispered.

''So, Rachel..please know we did everything for your own good.'' Leroy said as the two man were sitting as well.

''I know dads..Thank you for that, I needed it.''

''Anyway. Tell us what happened, please.'' Hiram asked.

Rachel took a deep breath before she opened her mouth to speak. She told them everything, not leaving a single detail out off it. She told them about Patrick and her other friends on high school. About how she got bullied before that. Raymond, where she owed money to. About how she met Finn and how he slowly helped her to become herself again. The prison and how she got there. And eventually the last few weeks. Glee-club, school, and the time she had with Finn.

''That's a whole story..'' Hiram sighed. ''But I do understand..a lot of this has to do with Finn?''

Rachel nodded. ''It does, actually.''

Both Leroy and Hiram looked at Finn now. ''Thank you so much, son.'' Leroy smiled.

**A/N: They're happy for her**** Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Xxx**

Follow me on Twitter: _** monchelefunlove**__**  
**_Talk to me on kik, username: _**monchelefunlove**__**  
**_Ask me something: /_**monchelefunlove**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Last part of 'Project Partners'! Enjoy! Xx**

New York had been amazing for Finn. Rachel's dads were so nice to him. They made jokes and were very glad he had brought their daughter back. Finn didn't look at it like that, but it made him happy they thought that.

Rachel was also more than happy to see her dads again. It had been so long and so much had happened. But happily that was all over now.

Finn and Rachel's project had become amazing after all. They did have some arrears but they managed to get it done on time. Mr. Schue thought it was really good and they received a B+ which is one of the highest marks.

So after a very long and weird year, the day had finally come. Graduation. Finn had looked forwards to this day since he started on William McKinley High School. It was one of his biggest dreams. But after all, he found out it actually wasn't. He always wanted to be a doctor or something. But now, he wanted to be an actor. Just like Rachel.

''Finn!'' Rachel stormed into his room, holding two envelopes.

''Hey babe, what's up?'' Finn questioned, gesturing her to come and sit next to him on his bed.

''They're here…the letters!'' Rachel said, sitting down next to him.

''Which letters..?'' Then it hit him. The letters from NYADA which said if they were accepted or not.

''M-Mine too?'' Finn stuttered.

Rachel nodded her head and pushed the envelope in his hands. ''I just received mine too and wanted to open it together with you..''

Finn mouth formed into a smile. ''I love you.'' He chuckled, placing a cute kiss on her lips. ''You open first..''

Rachel took a deep breath before she got the letter out off the envelope. Her eyes scanned the paper. Finn tried to read her expression since he wasn't able to see what the letter said.

''Oh my god..'' Rachel gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

''What does it say?''

''I-I'm accepted!'' Rachel yelled, clinging her arms around Finn's neck. ''I'm going to NYADA next year!''

''Amazing! Congratulations!'' Finn laughed, wrapping his own arms around her waist. ''I'm so proud of you!''

''I'm so happy!'' Rachel sobbed happily, wiping her tears away. ''Alright, now it's your turn!''

''Don't you wanna be happy a little longer..'' Finn suggested, wanting to wait as long as possible. What if he wasn't accepted? Would he still go to New York with Rachel? What would he actually do then?

''Come on! Open it!''

Finn sighed and looked down at the envelope in his hands. This letter would determine his future. He slowly got the letter out off the envelope and unfolded it. He read the lines and his eyes widened when he read it.

'_We think you would be a great addition to our school. So you're accepted to NYADA!'_

Finn read it a few times until he realized what it meant. ''I-I'm..''

Rachel frowned and took the letter out off his hands. ''You're accepted as well!'' She yelled, hugging his again. ''I knew it! You're so amazing! Congrats! I'm so proud of you!''

Finn didn't know anything to say. He just smiled like an idiot as Rachel hugged him and told him about how amazing next year would be for them.

''I agree. Next year is gonna be awesome! Together!'' Finn said before kissing Rachel.

* * *

''And here's this year's graduation class!''

They all threw their hats in the air and cheered. The glee-club was hugging each other and wishing each other luck. They also agreed they would see each other next year too. They were friends and nothing was ever going to change that.

There was a party after this and the glee-club even sung a few songs. After they had won nationals everybody started liking and appreciating them. The glee-club had just continued hanging out with mostly each other.

''I look beautiful.'' Finn whispered in Rachel's ear as they slow-danced.

Rachel blushed and giggled before answering him. ''Thank you. You look very handsome yourself.''

''I wanna take you somewhere.'' Finn pointed out, making Rachel frown.

''Now?''

''Yes. Let's say goodbye to my mom and Burt, and your dads. Then we can go, right?''

''Alright..if you want to..but we also have to saw bye to Kurt and Blaine.''

''Yes, of course.''

They made their way over to their parents, who were talking with each other.

''We're gonna go now..see you later.'' Finn said, hugging them each.

''Yeah. Bye! See you later tonight!'' Rachel said as she hugged them all as well. ''Love you all!''

''We love you too, honey! And we're so proud of you both!'' Carole smiled.

''I agree.'' Hiram said, while Leroy nodded next to him. ''Have fun with whatever you're gonna do.''

''Thank you! Bye!''

They waved and walked away from them, looking for Kurt and Blaine. They found them at the table with snacks.

''Hey guys, we're gonna go.'' Finn announced.

''Now already?'' Blaine questioned. ''It's a party.''

''I agree with them.'' Kurt said. ''It was fun but now I just wanna go somewhere else.''

''Maybe you could come with us?'' Rachel suggested.

''Uh..no.. we'll just go to the gay bar together. That is probably fun. Have fun you two! See you later!'' Kurt said, also giving them a hug. Blaine did the same thing before they left Finn and Rachel alone.

''Come.'' Finn said, taking Rachel hand.

They drove to one of the most beautiful places in Lima, Ohio. Rachel eyes widened as she saw it.

''This is amazing..! Why haven't you ever brought me here?''

''I wanted to bring you here for a special occasion.'' Finn said.

''Graduation?''

Finn shook his head. ''No, something else.''

He got a little box out off his pocket and got down on one knee. ''Rachel..'' He started. ''I know we're still young, but I'm sure. I'm sure you're the love of my life! You've helped me to realize who I am. And I'm you so grateful for that. Thank you once again. I love you so, so much! So Rachel Berry, will you marry me?'' He opened the box and watching Rachel's mouth fall open.

Rachel looked from the ring back to Finn's face. ''Yes..'' She smiled. ''Of course I want to marry you!'' She jumped in his arms. ''I love you!''

Finn shakily put the ring on Rachel's finger.

''Thank you too, Finn. For helping me become myself again.''

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Followers and anonymous readers, I want to thank you all so much for reading! And the amazing feedback I've received! It was fun to write this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it! Let me know what you thought about it all! Means the world to me! LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

**PS: I've already started a new Finchel Fanfic (AU) 'I Need You'! If you're interested, go take a look then! (can't put the link here so you have to look by my stories)**


End file.
